


Una mañana

by CuervoRojo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuervoRojo/pseuds/CuervoRojo
Summary: En una mañana, Lena Luthor se encontraba trabajando mientras pensaba en su mejor amiga y crush, cuando le llega una visita inesperada.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Una mañana

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un oneshot un tanto corto. Si desean que haga más capítulos, con gusto lo haré.

Era una mañana tranquila en Ciudad Nacional. Cada uno de sus habitantes estaba sumergido en su rutina diaria, incluyendo a la CEO de L-Corp.  
Debido a que debía mantener su compañía a flote contra viento y marea, muchas veces tendía a quedarse hasta tarde trabajando, salteándose comidas e incluso se quedaba dormida en su oficina. Ese día ocurrió lo segundo.  
Eso era en el exterior, lo que todos podían ver. Pero una de las razones por la que trabajaba incesantemente era porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza a una cierta reportera que logró romper su coraza y entró en lo más profundo de su corazón.  
Kara Zor-El Danvers.  
Desde que la conoció en una entrevista junto a su primo Clark, la forma en la que ella no le importaba que fuera una Luthor hizo que su corazón latiera con cierta calidez. Aún si ella al principio la trataba de forma distante y la alejaba porque sabía que ella quería ser su amiga, la insistencia de Kara hizo que rompiera una promesa que ella misma se hizo: no hacerse amigos.  
Lo que no se esperaba era que, tras un par de noches de juegos, salidas e incluso almuerzo juntas en su oficina, Kara revelara que ella era, en efecto, la razón por la que vino a ciudad Nacional: reveló que ella era, en realidad, Supergirl.  
Eso provocó una enorme sorpresa por parte de la joven Luthor. En un principio, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero luego terminó asimilando la idea de que ella podía hacer la diferencia que su hermano no hizo: que un Luthor y un Super pudieran trabajar juntos. Eso sugería un enorme paso para que los demás la vieran por sus actos y no por su apellido nefasto.  
En un inicio, las cosas iban de maravilla. Ella trabajando junto a Supergirl, construyendo incluso un balcón para que ella la pudiera visitar cada vez que pudiera (cosa que ocurría a diario) e incluso luchaban codo a codo contra alienígenas que parecían ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para derribar a la chica de acero.  
Todo parecía ir bien pero, dentro de Lena, algo estaba surgiendo. A medida que conocía a Kara, a la verdadera Kara detrás de su faceta de reportera y de superheroína, se percataba de que su cariño iba en aumento, llegando incluso a dejar que ella la defendiera cuando en su vida jamás permitió que nadie se pusiera delante de ella. Solo Kara/Supergirl. Confiaba ciegamente en ella, y su mente, poco a poco, empezó a plagarse de imágenes de ella: su lado torpe, nervioso, amigable, firme.  
Sin darse cuenta, empezaba a enamorarse de ella.  
Cada momento que pasaba con ella, la miraba de forma discreta. Sus ojos le parecían brillar más ante su presencia, y sin darse cuenta siempre terminaban en los labios de la kriptoniana. Le parecían tan atractivos que solía fantasear en cómo se sentirían sobre los de ella. La risa de Kara lograba contagiarla y le era música para sus oídos. Poco a poco, dejó de pensar de forma objetiva si se trataba de ella, llegando incluso a invertir millones en comprar CatCo, contratándola apenas supo que había renunciado un día antes de la compra. Verla feliz provocaba que quisiera comprarle absolutamente todo con tal de verla brillar.  
Cerrando sus ojos debido a que no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, apoyó su espalda en el respaldar de su silla y soltó un profundo suspiro. Desde que reconoció sus sentimientos hacia ella, los cuales estaban ahí desde hacía mucho pero no los aceptaba, comenzó a alargar más sus jornadas de trabajo. Quería distraer su mente de su mejor amiga porque sentía que la traicionaba en cierta forma, y lo que menos quería era arruinar la unión que tenía con Kara.  
Un mensaje de texto trajo su atención al mundo real. Se trataba de Kara.  
“¡Buenos días Lena! ¿Estás ocupada esta noche?”  
Sin darse cuenta, Lena estaba sonriendo de lado mientras le respondía.  
“Tengo varios proyectos que supervisar, pero puedo ajustar mi agenda ¿Qué tienes en mente?”  
La respuesta de su mejor amiga (y crush) fue casi inmediata.  
“Abrieron un nuevo restaurante italiano cerca de CatCo ¿Qué tal si lo probamos?”  
“Vendido”.  
Luego de dejar el celular a un lado de su escritorio, soltó un profundo suspiro. Ella se sentía bendecida por tener a una amiga así, pero a la vez sentía que sus sentimientos, en cualquier momento, iban a salirse de control.  
Un leve golpe en la ventana hizo que se sobresaltara. Dirigió su mirada al balcón y se le fue un latido: era Supergirl, sonriente, y en su mano traía un envase de café. Lena no se esperaba eso por lo que, detonando sorpresa, se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta de vidrio que las separaba.  
—¡Supergirl! —La recibió con un efusivo abrazo, el cual fue correspondido con gusto.  
—¡Hola, Lena! Estaba ansiosa por verte. —Comentó la Super un tanto nerviosa —Por cierto, te traje esto. Supuse que lo necesitabas.  
Ese gesto hizo que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido. Mirándola con cariño, dijo en un tono suave tras separarse de la kriptoniana.  
—No tenías por qué.  
—Sí, tenía. —Respondió segura. —Anoche trabajaste hasta tarde y te quedaste a dormir aquí. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para ayudar a mi persona favorita.  
—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Preguntó un tanto extrañada.  
—Bueno… —Kara empezó a jugar con sus dedos, detonando cierto nerviosismo que Lena no pasaba por alto —Digamos que… estoy al pendiente de lo que haces tanto en L-Corp como en CatCo, en especial cuando hago mi patrulla nocturna.  
Lena no se esperaba eso. Inconscientemente, ella levantó una de sus cejas y sonrió complacida.  
—¿En serio? —Su voz sonó más segura, causando que Kara se estremeciera apenas.  
—Sí, lo siento si sueno como una acosadora, pero realmente me preocupo por ti. —Terminó por admitir la chica de acero.  
—Eso es muy lindo de tu parte. —Comentó en un tono dulce, para luego volver a tomar asiento. —Y si me disculpas…  
—¡Oh cierto! ¡Te distraje del trabajo! ¡Lo siento! —Comentó aún siendo un manojo de nervios —Te veo esta noche ¿Te paso a buscar a las siente?  
—A las siete será. —Respondió Lena con una sonrisa genuina.  
—Es una cita. —Y de inmediato, añadió —Digo, una cita de amigas, pero no me molestaría una cita ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy.  
Utilizando su súper velocidad se retiró de la oficina de Lena. Tras unos momentos y registrando lo que acababa de ocurrir, Lena sonrió con sorna.  
—Supongo que no soy la única en este juego. —Comentó para luego volver a su trabajo.  
Paralelamente a ello, una nueva determinación surgió en su interior: conquistar a la kriptoniana.


End file.
